Dry Bowser and Toadette: The Bagel Kingdom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Toadette gets an invitation to the Bagel Kingdom for the world's most delicious bagel, she's encouraged to go to it and enjoy its wonders, all while bringing Dry Bowser along for the ride. But things don't go exactly as they planned... Part of the Year Of Toadette.
1. The Invitation

**Dry Bowser and Toadette: The Bagel Kingdom  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I got some nostalgia for the Mario and Luigi RPG series, so I decided to go with the Year Of Toadette theme and have something similar starring Dry Bowser and Toadette. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in the Shy Guy Beach, with Toadette walking around. She then looked up, to see an envelope falling from the clear blue sky. Toadette grabbed the envelope, opening it up to see that it was an invitation, looking at it with interest as she read it.

"Huh... wonder what it's for..." Toadette stated as she tilted her head to the right, clearing her throat. "Dear Guest... we have an invitation for you to the Bagel Kingdom. Please come as soon as possible to taste the most delicious bagel in the world!"

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, with Toadette's eyes widening as she licked her lips together, feeling excited about the tastiest bagel in the world.

"Wow! I gotta go to this place right away!" Toadette explained as she dashed away, only to bump into Dry Bowser, who was fishing there with Big The Cat. Landing on her butt, Toadette shook her head as she opened her eyes, standing up. "Oh hey, D-B! What's up?"

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together as he looked oddly at Toadette. "What's that you have? An invitation?"

Toadette nodded as she smiled, revealing it to Dry Bowser. "Yeah! It leads to some strange new place named the Bagel Kingdom!"

"...The Bagel Kingdom." Dry Bowser bluntly commented as he sighed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is really running low on the creativity."

"You can't blame him. Most places on this planet we inhabit have uncreative names." Toadette commented as she moved her hands about, smiling. "Anyway, you wanna come! They have the tastiest bagel in the world!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he shrugged, nodding his skeletal head. "What the hell. I have nothing better to do." He then turned around, calling to Big The Cat, who was sitting right before the dark water. "Hey Big, I'm bailing!"

"Okay, Dry Bowser." Big commented slowly as he dozed off, with Froggy blinked as he turned to Big, with Dry Bowser grabbing Toadette by the arms and holding on, Toadette flying into the sky by having her pink pigtails spin, the two heading towards the northern direction to the Mushroom Kingdom's official airport, the Mushroom City Airport.


	2. Aboard An Airplane

Dry Bowser and Toadette were in an airplane bounded for the Bagel Kingdom, with Toadette bouncing cheerfully in her chair as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, wrapping his skeletal arms around the back of his skeletal head as he rested up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to go to the Bagel Kingdom, it sounds really fun..!" Toadette exclaimed as she literally let her mouth run like a motor.

Dry Bowser murmured as he closed his eyes, sighing. "You know, you could have simply found a map of the planet and searched for the Bagel Kingdom to make the results easier for us..." He then noticed that Toadette wasn't listening to him at all, shaking his head as he closed his eyes.

Things seemed fine on the plane, when it suddenly began shaking violently, the clear blue sky outside turning much darker as thunder boomed. Everyone on board screamed as Toadette gasped, with Dry Bowser opening his eyes. Suddenly, the plane was struck by a bright white bolt of lightning, with it causing the plane to explode as it split in half, both parts sailing towards the ocean several stories below. Dry Bowser and Toadette screamed as they unbuckled themselves, with Dry Bowser holding onto Toadette's hands as Toadette begun spinning her pink pigtails to fly in the air.

But it was to no avail, as the strong wind gusts from the east started blowing them around, causing the two to be whisked away, both of them screaming as they had no idea where they were being blown to.


	3. Welcome To The Bagel Kingdom

Dry Bowser and Toadette groaned weakly as they lifted their heads, opening their eyes as they shook their heads and then glanced up, to see a giant yellow bagel statue in front of them.

"What the..." Toadette gawked as she gasped, running up to the statue and rubbing it. "Oh my... it's amazing..."

"Forget the statue. Look at the area we're in," Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms.

Toadette pulled herself away from the statue as she looked in awe with Dry Bowser, different colored bagel statues everywhere as a giant rainbow tinted castle with a giant bright orange colored bagel looming over it, the words imprinted "Castle Of Bagels".

"This must be it! The Bagel Kingdom!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, squealing with joy. "We actually made it! I can't believe it!"

Dry Bowser rubbed his skeletal chin with his right skeletal hand. "Yes, but where's the air-" He then turned around, seeing the airport before him. "Oh, never mind."

As the two headed forward to the castle, a giant map of the entire Bagel Kingdom was printed on it. Toadette ran up to it, looking at it closely as Dry Bowser folded his arms together.

"Wow... the plains to the west are called the **Bagel Prato**!" Toadette exclaimed as she read the map. "And the other places are the **Bagel Autoroute**, the **Bagel Selva**, the **Bagel Vulkaan**, **Bagelworld**..." She lowered her eyes as she smiled, holding her hands together. "Now that's a place I wanna go right now..."

Dry Bowser shook his head as he finished reading what the map said. "There's the **Bagel Fabrica**, and to the east of here is the **Bagel Playa**..." He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "You know, this place seems quite international."

"Tell me about it!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "Anyway, since we're here, let's go to the castle! I bet the main government is waiting for us!"

"Knowing how adventures go, the bad guy that will try and ruin everything will likely pop up very soon." Dry Bowser commented as he and Toadette headed into the Castle Of Bagels.

A giant dark figure loomed over the two, chuckling as it watched Dry Bowser and Toadette take leave. "Oh yes... you'll soon see me pop up..."


	4. Castle Of Bagels

Dry Bowser and Toadette headed right into the Castle Of Bagels, seeing all different sorts of anthropomorphic bagels chatting amongst each other, with Toadette in awe as she had her hands on her face, with Dry Bowser simply shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh! All these bagels, talking!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "This place is so big!"

"Of course it's big. It's a castle." Dry Bowser commented as he moved his right skeletal hand about, his left hand on his hip.

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I know, but it always feels so enormous. This is the first time I've been in a castle so large."

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin as he shook his head. "Well, shouldn't we find the king of this kingdom? I'm sure he would like to know of our presence."

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Toadette admitted as she nodded her head, looking for the stairs as she found them at the end of the castle.

As Toadette and Dry Bowser headed up the staircase, they walked through the doors, entering a long hallway that led towards another staircase, with doors on different sides of the hallway. On the way, Toadette stopped, spotting Toadsworth sitting down on a wooden yellow colored chair.

"Oh hey! Toadsworth, what are you doing here?" Toadette joyfully exclaimed as she moved her arms about.

Toadsworth chuckled as he faced Toadette. "Oh, I'm here to have a chat with the bagel king. I'm here on private procedures of my own." He then gawked as he spotted Dry Bowser. "_Ack!_ My word, what are you doing here with Toadette?"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he had his hands on his hips. "I'm here to accompany her, against my will might I add."

"That means he's really enjoying it." Toadette giggled as she winked.

Toadsworth massaged his mustache as he closed his eyes. "Hmm, quite. Well, I take it that you want to see His Majesty too, Master Toadette?"

"Yup!" Toadette exclaimed as she innocently placed her hands behind her back. "We want to figure out what's going on before we head throughout the entire kingdom!"

"Well, my dear girl, do take care," Toadsworth stated as he moved his left hand about. "The bagel king is a bit... well... off."

"I'm sure we'll be able to understand him." Dry Bowser stated as he and Toadette left Toadsworth, heading up the staircase that led to the bagel king's room.


	5. Meet The Chimp

Dry Bowser and Toadette headed to the bagel king's room in the Castle Of Bagels, only to bump into a blue colored monkey that looked like a recolored Ukiki.

"**Oof!** Hey, watch it, butt heads!" The blue colored Ukiki shouted as he shook his right fist.

"Well, watch where you're going, broccoli head!" Dry Bowser growled in annoyance as he folded his skeletal arms together.

The blue Ukiki scoffed as he turned his head to the left, his hands on his hips. "Humph. I don't need to, chump! I'm The Chimp!"

"...The Chimp?" Dry Bowser and Toadette both gawked as they looked at him oddly.

The Chimp chuckled as he wagged his left index finger. "Yeah, that's right. The one and only! Anyway, I'm off to find a worthy high-climbing rival in this kingdom of bagels. Later, dumb and dumber!" He bragged.

The Chimp continued heading down the hallway as Dry Bowser and Toadette shrugged, heading into the bagel king's room...

...only to find that the bagel king wasn't there at all!

"Oh no!" Toadette shouted in horror as she gasped, her hands on her face as dramatic music suddenly played.


	6. Dear Pesky Plumbers

"Where's the bagel king!?" Toadette exclaimed as she had her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser placed his right skeletal hand on Toadette's shoulder. "Now calm down, kid. I'm sure there's an explination for this."

"There better be! The bagel king's not here!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief.

Dry Bowser decided to check the room for clues, going near the bagel king's desk to see that there were various yellow blank papers on it. "Hmmm? What's this?" He picked up one of the pieces of paper, looking at it. "A note."

"And look on the back!" Toadette pointed at the paper. "A letter!"

Indeed, there was a random note and a random letter literally on different sides of the paper, with Toadette picking up another piece of paper.

"But look! Here's a message!" Toadette exclaimed as she began reading it. "Dear citizens of the Bagel Kingdom, I have taken your bagel king and holding him hostage! If you want to find him, go through the entire Bagel Kingdom and beat my cronies! Signed..." She winced as she tried making out the name. "...Glamdoozie?"

"No, you idiot." Dry Bowser remarked as he snatched the letter from Toadette, clearing his throat as he read it loud and clear. "It's Glamdozer."

"Glamdozer?" Toadette gawked as she placed her hands on her hips. "What kind of name is that?"

"Not sure. But the creature that's named that is probably not _glamorous_, that's for sure." Dry Bowser joked as he chuckled, with Toadette giggling after catching the pun.


	7. Time To Tour The Bagel Kingdom

After having learned that the bagel king was kidnapped, Dry Bowser and Toadette left the Castle Of Bagels and decided to head westward, going towards a gigantic, green icing covered bagel that was the entrance to the Bagel Prato, which were the grassy meadows covered in bagels.

"Are you sure we should follow the instructions that this letter said?" Toadette asked.

Dry Bowser nodded as he flexed his skeletal hands. "It's not like we have much of a choice." He looked up at the clear blue sky as he sighed. "Lord knows that Glamdozer thing is up to no good."

"Well, at least we get to go on another whirlwind adventure!" Toadette squealed as she held her hands together, innocently tilting her head to the right. "I'm so excited that I could pee!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he faced Toadette, shaking his skeletal head. "Just keep your distance, kid. I don't want to carry your stupidity."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Toadette shouted as she punched Dry Bowser in the stomach with her right hand, even though Dry Bowser didn't feel a thing. "And second of all, stupidity is not a virus!"

"It may not be, but it sure does spread like one." Dry Bowser commented with a smirk as he folded his skeletal arms, much to Toadette's annoyance as they entered through the giant bagel, leaving behind the castle grounds and going briefly through a white void as they ended up in the grassy Bagel Prato, seeing all sorts of bagels within the grass as several anthropomorphic bagel people were spotted, most of them having literal black lines for arms and legs.

The adventure around the Bagel Kingdom has officially begun.


End file.
